I'm Not Who You Think I AM
by ScarletJayBird
Summary: Nanoha wasn't a very tolerable child growing up, sending her and her brother into foster care after family issues that she can't seem to remember, but her brother is hiding something. To add to it, the school's most popular girl Fate sits next to her, who infuriates her to no end. How will everything turn out and will Nanoha give up trying to know and end everything, maybe her life
1. Chapter 1

(I will try my best to update so please review and bear with me since I'm new at writing, let alone the fact I am 13 XD, but I love nanofate so much 3. Nanoha is OOC because I like her like that, and Fate is also OOC, I'm not a big fan of her being insecure...)

Anyways here's the story and yes it is AU.

I stared at the commotion going on through the crack the door made in my bedroom. I was careful so they wouldn't see my fingers wrapping around the edge of the door so I wouldn't fall. My father was hitting my mom for the fourth time this week, but this time he had a bottle in his hands and he looked angry. My mom, Momoko was trying to reason with him, but he didn't seem to listen. Tears were pouring out of my eyes, and I tried to stop him, but I got stopped by firm hands on my shoulder. My brother, Yuuno looked at me with a serious expression and shook his head solemnly. He didn't want me to get hurt too, but I was so angry I didn't care at the time. Catching him by surprised, I shouldered off his hands and ran to my mom before Shirt hit her. I screamed, and raised my hands as glass shattered against my head, and hot liquid splattered everywhere. I landed on the ground with a thud and I had no idea what happened after that because my mind went blank and darkness consumed my eyesight.

(10 Years After)

My brother woke me up by screaming in my ear, which annoyed me to no end. I screamed at him to get out of my room, and I still laid in my bed as he laughed and walked out. Realizing I couldn't go to sleep, I got out of my covers and walked across the small room to my mirror. My copper brown hair was all disheveled and my clothes looked wrecked. I moaned and stalked over to my dresser, opening the drawers to see what I could wear. I must've opened it too roughly because a picture of my mom started to rattly and almost fell on the hardwood floor before I caught it. Phew. This is the only thing I have left of my mom. Apparently, she died in a car accident, atleast that's what I heard from my brother, that my dad was drivering her home after going to a bar and he wasn't paying as close attention as a truck was speeding towards him. Or it was that he was drunk, which would be more reasonable. I kissed the picture and put it back down infront of the mirror. Then I got out a light blue t-shirt and white shorts. I grabbed an elastic out of a huge stack I had under the bed and put my long hair into a side ponytail. Then I heard a shout from downstairs, "Nanoha you're going to be late, your brother's going to leave without you!" That was my foster mom, yes we aren't adopted yet, but it was all me and Yuuno had at the moment. It was the only "family" we had right now. Grabbing my backpack which was on the doorknob, I bolted down the stairs, greeted by a piece of toast with peanut butter slathered on it and mumbled thanks as I hurriedly put on my sneakers and ran out the door followed by Yuuno. Ugh, I really do hate school, I am not good at anything academically and I am way too clumsy to do athletics and don't get me started on running. It's not that I don't have friends, I do, but it's the other people in my class. There are always that "bunch" that have to endlessly bully you to make you feel bad infront of others. It's a horrible system to live by, but we have too. I've lived in this city, Midoriya, for 3 years. But this is me and Yuuno's first time going to high school, we are freshmans.

Yuuno is taller than me by about a foot but he's the same age as me, yes I know i'm short. He has short and nicely kept blonde hair which really excite the girls. He wears contacts most of the time but since we were in a rush he is currently wearing his black rectangular glasses he hates so very much. He has stunning emerald green eyes, and no I don't have a crush on him, it's just an observation. He is pretty well built, he sometimes goes to the gym, but he has the kindest heart and I don't know what I would do without him. I didn't expect the walk to be this short, probably because we were actually running like lunatics on steroids, but still. The high school building is gigantic, I bet I am going to get lost a lot. And, I mean a lot. It is 5 stories high holding 4 grades and a ground floor. There is a big fountain in the front of the building with sparkling water, a few benches with kids scattered around everywhere. There were no trees except in the back, there was actually quite a few cherry blossom trees packed together which looked very pretty. People pushed by us because we were gaping like idiots. We had never been inside such an expensive looking place, but we walked by the gates anyway. I saw one of my friends, Hayate wave at me and she looked like she wanted me to go over there. I stole a look from my brother saying it was fine and I mouthed thanks as I smiled and shyly walked over to her. "Hey Nanoha, how come I haven't seen you at all over the summer?!" I tried my best to rack up an excuse as fast and efficient as I could but nothing came to mind. Thank god I was saved by my other two best friends since I came here, Alisa and Suzuka. "Hey guys" they both said at the same time. "Hi Suzuka and Alisa." I replied, thankful I wouldn't have to answer Hayate, and out of the corner of my eye she was pouting.

I stared at the gigantic clock hanging on the front of the school building, it's 7:25AM meaning there is 5 minutes until school officially starts, ugh. Hours of daydreaming and doodling in my notebook. Then I heard a ton of screams that sounded like their lungs were going to explode, and I turned to the commotion. Most of the students huddled towards the gate to look at the "awesome thing" that I couldn't see because there were so many people's heads in the way. Once I saw blonde I knew right away what they were talking about. Fate, the most popular girl in school. No one has noticed one flaw about her, and I don't think they ever will. She has hair that is perfectly straight and goes all the way down to her plump ass and- wait why did I describe it like that. Oh my god Nanoha, get it together. Anyway, she has pretty good curves for a teenage girl and she looks surprisingly mature compared to the way she looks. Her face is very skinny and stunning, just like a supermodel's. By the way her clothes look, she probably lives on a remote island near Hawaii. Okay maybe that's a little much, but still, this girl. The only thing that surprises me is that she blushes when she gets praised so much! As if she's surprised she would get this many fans. For doing what? Being pretty, oh my god what has this world come to. "Nanoha, get out of daydream land! We have to go check our classes." I snapped my head to see it was Alisa talking to me, who mind you, has a very short temper. "Okay, I'm sorry, let's go." I smiled and followed them inside, not thinking at all about Fate for the moment. Until of course the schedules came out. A lot of crying and few shouts of joy were echoed off the walls. Hayate gave me my list by shoving her way through the sea of hormonal teenagers ripping papers off the wall(I laughed so hard writing that sentence XD). Looking at it so far I was ecstatic. Yuuno walked over to me and smiled, with his best friend Chrono behind him. Both of them were in my class. I gave them both a highfive then I hugged my three best friends because they were also in my class. I didn't even bother reading the rest of the list and I didn't notice the looks Fate kept shooting in our general direction.

Other kids weren't so lucky, they were crying and screaming and kicking the floor because they weren't in the same class as Fate. Holy shit, it's not like your going to get decapitated or something calm the fuck down. I rolled my eyes and walked with my friends down the halls to look for our homeroom number, 213. Still giddy about how everyone was in my class, I frowned as we found the room. It was at the way end of the hall, and no one seemed to be in it yet. Chrono pushed me aside and fumbled with the doorknob as it opened and the door creaked. My jaw dropped as I looked around. There were a total of 12 desks, which weren't a lot at all. Spiderwebs were literally scattered across the ceilings and who knows where the spiders are. You could see the dust smothering the floor, intoxicating you. Or just me, because unfortunately I'm allergic. The room was amazingly small too, barely fitting everything together without things touching. There was a medium sized teachers desk with a stack of papers on it. We slowly walked inside and look at the desks then groaned. There were name tags meaning we couldn't pick our seat. I walked over to the window seats in hope, wishing one of them has my name on it. I sighed as none of them were, but Suzuka winked and switched me and her so I could sit next to the window. Why didn't I think of that? Don't answer that... "Thank you so much Suzuka" I gave her a big hug and she blushed and replied, "Don't think too much of it, plus I get to sit next to Alisa." I looked over at said girl, and she blushed. The color drained from my face, Alisa never blushes. She never does things like that. Wait, is something going on between them? I couldn't think much about it because the door to the room suddenly whipped open and in came an obese old man with yellow circular glasses. He had on overalls with a plaid shirt and hiking boots. He waddled over to his desk and grabbed a clipboard. "Alright," He huffed, out of breath, "why is only half the class here-" He got disruptively cut off as the door flew open once again, this time whacking the wall and 7 kids came squeezing through the doorway. 2 jocks on the football team, Ted Evans and Jared Wheeler. A geeky little boy adjusting his glasses came in after, I think his name was Oliver Audrin? Then my head almost hit the desk when the next four teens came in. Fate, Emma, Kate, and Jackie. I wanted to shoot myself right then and now.

Something struck me. I hadn't checked who was going to sit next to me yet, and looking over I could barely read out the name, but trust me I could understand what it said. Fate. That's when I sprang from my seat, frantically looking for a gun. They all soon found their seats and Fate smiled at me, her "signature" smile that works on everyone. I scowl at her and with a huge harrumph look the other way out the window. Behind me, someone taps on my shoulder. It was Yuuno. Relief washes over my features and he flashes me a knowing smile. Chrono sits in front of me which is good too. Just like Yuuno he cares for me like a sister. I think I've known him from before but I can't quite put my finger on it. Hayate sits on the opposite side of the room which sucks but I know she will find some way to talk to me. Suzuka and Alisa are suspiciously sitting next to each other in the back and I just smile back at them, wondering when their relationship started. The teacher, apparently his name is Mr. Redding, is doing the attendance and I start to doze off...


	2. Chapter 2

(I will try and update as soon as I can, I hope I'm improving...maybe...okay probably not hahaha.. :P)

It wasn't long before I was rudely awakened even though I shouldn't have been sleeping in the first place. Mr. Redding was standing right in front of me, and his face was beet red. I have never seen such a scary look on someones face before, I just gulped. He glared at me and said, "Nanoha, why were you sleeping in class?" I could hear the murderous intent behind those words, and no one could help me out of this situation. "I'm really s-sorry, I guess I couldn't s-sleep well yesterday." Of course out of nerves, I stuttered a bit and I swear I heard some people snickering. He spun around going to the front of the room and muttered low enough only for me to hear, "Don't ever do that again, you're lucky this is the first day."

And that was the moment I knew I would not get along with this teacher at all. The peculiar thing about this school is that you stayed in one class the whole day with the same teacher...and the same people sitting near you. I dared to look at Fate, and she was writing in her notebook. She must have noticed someone was watching her so she she looked around until her eyes fell on me. My cheeks flushed even more than they were and I whipped my head away from her. Why was I blushing? I face palmed myself, stupid stupid stupid-

"Nanoha, why are you hitting yourself in the head?" Mr. Redding again.

I slammed my head against the desk, groaning. This is going to be a long year. An hour passed and he seemed to be done with the rules and guidelines we should follow at all times, purposely looking at me most of the time. Once I saw what was being written on the board, I muttered choice words under my breath. It was what classes we were going to be learning this year. Algebra, Chemistry, American History, Literature, and Theatre- wait, what? "Hey, Mr. Redding, what's Theatre and why is it on the board?" asked Suzuka. She must have read my mind, I looked her way and smiled and she returned it knowingly. "Well", Mr. Redding began, "We believe people should learn to have better social skills and public speaking so we decided to do a play once a month, and it will be public for the whole school and any other visitors to come. Everyone will be apart of the play, since there are only 12 people in this class." A few people chuckled at that, others frowned. He kept talking, "So the play we are doing this month is going to be Sleeping Beauty, and I will not pick the parts , you are going to take a piece of paper from a hat and that's what you are. No exchanging and no complaining, okay?" My brother raised his hand this time, "Mr. Redding, why are you telling us this on the first day?" returned the smile, an evil glint in his eyes, "Because, we are going to start rehearsing the play tomorrow, but don't worry I will have the scripts and you will know your part tomorrow." People stared at him in fear and horror, surprised a teacher would give us a project, let along a play on the first day.

The rest of the day seemed to go by quickly. Basically, we had lunch after the discussion and he talked about what exact things we were going to learn in each class. I waved at my four best friends walking the opposite way from me and Yuuno, since we live in a bakery just down the street. Yes, our foster mom owns a bakery and we sometimes help out with her, so we can get close with her. It's called the Pastry Pantry. Never mind the name, but dang, the food is so good. We walk in a calm silence and we take a left, the bakery coming in view. It is two stories, the first one is for the business, and the second story is where we live. That may sound weird but it's funny hearing the random stories customers will tell Lindy when me and Yuuno are "tucked in bed" when it's midnight. Some are really sad, Lindy is the kind of person you like to open up to and feel safe with.

But when we got inside, we saw the store must have been closed early because it was dark besides a light illuminating the other end of the building and two people sat there, a mysterious man and Lindy. Lindy seemed to be blushing a lot and talking cheerfully, the candles brightening up her smile even more. The man laughed with her, and then it came to me. She was looking for a boyfriend. She has had a lot over the past few months, but none seemed to stick, probably because she has two "kids". At one point I felt so guilty about it, I asked if she still wanted it, and she just hugged me and convinced me she would never do that, no matter what would or will happen.

We decided to leave them be and snuck by, climbing up the stairs to go to our separate rooms. I closed the door behind me so I could think a bit more clearly. I took my hair out of my ponytail and toyed with it using my hands, a nervous habit I do a lot. I pick up the picture of my mom and stare at it, smiling silently. My brother says I looked like her a lot, but I didn't have her eyes or facial features, just her hair and color. We were all standing there except for dad, I have never seen what he looked like, and whenever I brought the subject up, my brother would avoid it at all costs. It's like he wants to tell me, but he's too scared. But what could he be scared of? Then school flashes across my mind again, and I remember the play again. Sleeping Beauty, isn't there kissing and stuff in that movie? I graze my lips with my fingers. I have never thought of romantic things like that, even though I am 15 and have watched basically every teen drama. I loved Hayate for introducing me to Mean Girls. I look around my room once more, taking it all in.

The walls were painted a dark blue with white outlines, and there wasn't much furniture. There was my desk, my mirror and my bed, with the exception of the blue bean bag chair in the corner of the room I never used. Yes if you haven't noticed, I love the color blue, it reminds me of the ocean and it seems to calm me somehow. Everyone says that any color of blue really brings out my sapphire eyes. Laying down on the bed, I soon fell into a deep sleep. I started to have a nice dream, I was in the backyard and I looked around 6 years old or so? Anyways, I was coming back inside the house for dinner since it was getting dark and my brother was setting the table. My mom was sitting across the table and there was no sign of a man around. I sit down at what appears to be my seat at the table and start eating the mashed potatoes and steak, getting full fast. Then my mom shooed us into our room fast, as if trying to protect us from something. Then the door opens up really fast. A man ran so fast across to Momoko, I couldn't clearly see his face. I had the door barely open so I could see what was happening, and he seemed to be really angry with mom for some reason I couldn't understand. He had a beer bottle in hand, then I realized what was going to happen. My younger self in my dream ran away from me and towards my mom, shielding her from the blow of the bottle. The younger Nanoha fell to the ground in pain, obviously knocked out, and painful memories came back. Except I never remember what I was about to see now. My dad was obviously drunk and he ignored me on the floor and got another bottle of beer. I thought my mother was going to defend me, but instead she ran away from Shiro crying, out of the house. The only problem is the tears blurred her eyesight and she never saw the truck that hit her. My dad saw what happened and finally snapped out of it. But it was too late, he was in trouble and the police came rushing inside the house, armed with weapons. They started dragging my dead body away, and I was also being dragged too. I started screaming, "I'm not leaving without my sister, we need to stick together, I can't leave her like this!" That wasn't my voice. It was Yuuno's. I was experiencing the whole dream in Yuuno's perspective.


	3. Chapter 3

(To answer reviews: Thank you Guest for the tips I will try and fix that, sorry. And Nanoha is 15)

I decided after a lot of tossing and turning, I wouldn't tell Yuuno about the dream I had, maybe later but I think we have a lot going on right now.

We were already at the school since we actually woke up early, I actually didn't get much sleep but I managed. We were the first ones there actually.

I was getting my stuff out on the desk when the door opened again, I looked to see who had entered and it was the teacher, his face was red and sweaty again. _Jeez ever heard of exercise?_ Unlike yesterday, he seemed less nervous and he smiled at us.

was also carrying a stack of papers in his hand, and I really did not like that. Especially when he started to walk towards us with them, with an elated facial expression. _Bastard._

He handed me one of the packets and it said my name on it, and the title said "Sleeping Beauty Play Script." Then my role was next to it: I was the evil queen. I groaned, I didn't want to give everyone a wrong impression on how I act. Then again, why would I care about that.

While thinking about this, I didn't realize the rest of the class was already here, and people were exchanging papers saying who they were. "Hey, I'm Grumpy!" "Wow, that sucks, I'm Dopey."

Hayate came over to me, with a gigantic grin plastered on her face, and without anything shoved her paper in my face, and I lowered my eyes to where her role would be. _Prince Charming._

Then I remembered something, "Hey, Hayate, doesn't that mean you have to kiss someone?"

She smiled and said, "Yes, that's my specialty." She winked at me, and walked away, putting a sway in her hips as I rolled my eyes.

"Hey! Fate hasn't shared with us who she is!" I looked over to her, my heart picking up it's beat for some reason. For some reason, I was nervous of what she was going to say.

"S-sleeping beauty." For once, Fate didn't look happy, and I wondered why. Hang on, Prince Charming and Sleeping Beauty have to kiss in the movie so...ohh she doesn't want to kiss Hayate. She doesn't feel comfortable kissing girls. For some reason that made me feel a little sad inside, and I was confused, but I shook it off not thinking much of it.

The bell rang, and I assumed homeroom is about to start. I just kept looking over my script, not wanting to embarrass myself in front of everyone. I couldn't image myself as a villain, let alone acting in a play.

He rubbed his hands together, and said "Ok, let's start with Chemistry!" Everyone groaned loudly, and I bet they just wanted to start on the play. Was I the only one who didn't want to do this?

Oh yeah, Fate. But she doesn't count, at least not to me.

The school day went by really quickly. Was it because I was sleeping again, and I blushed to myself. The last block of the day was apparently the longest: 2 hours. It was Theater. I was about to cry.

"Ok, let's start with the scene where Sleeping Beauty finds the Seven Dwarves house, alright guys get in your positions! Don't forget your scripts!" 8 people got up and they were scrambling for their things, not Fate of course. She was up there already waiting for them, and watching me for some reason. My face felt really hot and I had to look away, because it kind of hurt...

Then her voice filled my ears, and it sounded so perfect and elegant. I was watching her plump lips move to talk her lines and I wasn't even paying attention to what she was actually saying. I look over to the 7 "dwarves" and my brother was one of them. He was the tallest out of everyone and I giggled at hoe funny it looked. He growled at me, hearing the noise.

I stuck out my tongue, and it was his turn to speak. "What makes you think we can trust you?" His voice sounded oddly deeper, but I didn't question it. Him and Fate were going back and forth with each other, "Please, I will help clean and cook, I will do anything you want! Trust me, please!" My jaw dropped, that was amazingly good, maybe not perfect, but damn.

Then it was my brothers turn, "Anything?" but I followed his gaze, and he was staring at Fate's breasts while saying that. I clenched my fists, opening and closing them slowly. Why was I getting mad over that, there is no reason. Is there? I shook my head no, but I felt like I was trying to convince myself.

The scene was finally done, and then the next one came, which I was in. I was a nervous wreck, and it would be my first time talking to Fate. Why am I so nervous over this. I wiped my hands on my shorts, getting rid of the sweat. _Ew._

Even worse, I had to speak first. Plus, I had to get closer to Fate, and talk to her. I don't think I could handle that. I licked my lips, and took a few steps forward. I looked anywhere but Fate's gaze, and I started to read off my part when-

"Nanoha, eye contact with who your talking to, it's rude."

I heard a few chuckles at that, and I flushed with embarrassment. She was already staring at me, and I gasped out loud. Her eyes were more mesmerizing than I gave them credit for. They were such a unique and beautiful shade, and they were looking intently into my eyes. Fate started to give me a weird look because I wasn't talking and she raised an eyebrow, most likely angry.

"Nanoha, you have to actually read the words." Mr. Redding said again.

I bit my lip, holding back a retort that would get me expelled. "R-right, sorry." _Great job, your stuttering now, keep it up. _"W-w-would you like this a-apple?" _I didn't mean it literally, get it together Nanoha! _Fate was laughing, at me. I just wanted to go and die in a hole. I glanced at the clock, it read 2 minutes. I sighed in relief, and was about to go to my seat when I got drenched in water.

Chrono and Yuuno stood up and walked towards Jared, who threw it at me. Alisa and Suzuka walked towards me, asking if I was alright. I didn't hear them that well, because I started to cry like a baby. Fate was still staring at me, and I looked at her too. Then I turned around and ran out of the room.

I had no idea where I was going. This building was huge, but I wanted to get away from that classroom. Looking around carefully, I saw a spiral staircase, and decided to go up all the way, hopefully to the roof where I can clear my head better. I looked like such a wuss. Then I looked down and realized the water soaked through my shirt, soaking my shirt. This day is going so badly. I finally reached the top of the stairs, and there is a metal door, and hoping it isn't locked I turn the doorknob. I heard a click and sighed in relief. It was the roof! I sigh to myself in content. The roof was just like a room without a ceiling, because it has huge walls. Maybe so you won't fall? I didn't think much of it, and I just laid down on my back staring at the sky.

My eyelids started to droop. They became so heavy I couldn't force them open, so I kept on blinking, but each blink became slower than the last one. Before I fell asleep I could of swore I saw something blonde out of the corner of my eye, but it was probably my imagination.

I finally woke up, and it was really dark. I was scared, and I had no idea where I was. IT was the middle of the night and I could hear someone breathing, that was really close to me. I looked up, I saw a few stars scattered across the sky. Stars? Oh yeah, I came up to the roof so I coul-wait, I am stuck. On the roof, and no one can hear me. My mom will call the school. No they probably went home, it's like the middle of the night.

I can survive a night in the dark by myself. Then I heard it again, the deep breathing. I realized someone was on the roof with me and I couldn't see who they were. I started to flail my hands, and they grabbed onto something soft. I heard a scream, and it wasn't a murderous scream, it sounded like a girl scream. It sounded like Fate.


End file.
